While conventional two-factor authentication does provide some heightened security with regard to standard login processes, it has yet to be widely adopted, in part, due to the inconvenience caused to the user.
In this regard, areas for improving known, existing and/or conventional authentication systems have been identified. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, solutions to improve such systems have been realized and are described in connection with embodiments of the present invention.